


Would You Be So Kind?

by KryptonianConstellation



Series: When Word Fail, Music Speaks [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on the song Wouldn't You Be So Kind by Dodie, Both are insanely oblivious, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara's in love with Lena but doesn't realize it, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: Kara has had a crush on Lena since they met. How long will it take for Kara to realize it? Will Kara ever think Lena would be kind enough to fall for her too?(Based on Would You Be So Kind by Dodie)





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song, and found it would be really cute to write a Supercorp fic with it, and ended up going back to some adorable Supercorp scenes from season 2. So enjoy!  
(Also some of the writing I got from the scenes on the show and the lyrics from Dodie, so credit goes to them.)

I have a question 

It might seem strange 

How are your lungs? 

Are they in pain? 

“A-and Supergirl was there too.”

“And who are you exactly?” Piercing emerald eyes looked to Kara. Maybe she shouldn’t have spoken, Kara swore she couldn’t breathe. 

For some reason, Kara couldn’t coherently think around her. She paused. Kara blamed it on the fact that she was only tagging along with Clark. She didn’t expect to talk, she wasn’t the reporter. 

Yeah, that was the reason. Not the odd pull at her heart saying something she couldn’t really comprehend. 

“Um… um, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planet, I’m… with CatCo Magazine… sort of.”

The interview continued on, but by that point, Kara seemed to only notice Lena’s eyes. 

Kara told herself that she was watching them to see if Lena was lying. To see the truth in them. Because, of course, that was what she was doing after all.

The way the woman held herself. She was so sure of herself. Kara had no doubt that she could command a room just by stepping into it. There was knowledge beyond her years. Youth in the beauty of her pale skin. Careful consideration laced into the words she said. 

She may not be a reporter, but by the end of the interview, Kara felt as though the woman was innocent. That there couldn’t possibly be any evil Lena could be capable of. Kara believed her. 

Maybe it was because of the way Lena made her feel breathless to the extent she couldn’t think without doing much at all. 

Kara wondered as she left with Clark if Lena ever felt that way. If Lena Luthor could ever feel breathless? 

'Cause mine are aching 

Think I know why 

I kinda like it though 

You wanna try? 

“What about you Miss. Danvers?” Kara looked up at Lena, curious about what Lena meant. “I didn’t see your name on the byline,” Lena explained.

It surprised Kara. Lena expected that she was a reporter. “Uh… Well, like I said, I’m not a reporter.”

“You could have fooled me.”

Kara watched as the woman went over to her desk. Kara didn’t know what to think, then again, Kara found herself thinking about Lena. There was something different… entrancing about the youngest Luthor. 

“I hope this isn’t the last time we talk,” Lena said. Once again, Kara felt as though there was no air in the room. Her head wondered why, but her heart knew (if only Kara would listen to it). But for some reason, Kara liked it.

“I hope not either.”

She wondered if Lena knew that feeling too, if maybe she currently felt it as well. 

Kara left, this time with Lena’s words stuck in her head, _ you could have fooled me. _

Oh, would you be 

So kind 

“Well, you have a natural gift with words. The article’s amazing. Yeah, I knew you’d make a great reporter.”

Kara blushed. Her heart beat faster knowing that Lena liked the article she wrote. 

She was too kind.

As to fall in love with me, you see 

I'm trying 

“He made me re-do it.”

“Well that explains it.”

“The funny thing is, I’m glad he did. I mean, not at first, but some things happened that made me rethink my position.”

“Do tell.” Lena shifted on the couch to show that all her attention was on Kara. 

Kara laughed. And looked away for a moment. Her nerves on were on override.

What was this feeling? 

I know you know that I like you 

But that's not enough 

So if you will 

Please fall in love 

“Well, I’m glad you can see from my point of view.”

Kara felt that odd tug again. Something she only felt when she was around Lena. 

Kara knew what that meant. Fear of what it could lead to settled in. So she pushed it aside.

This wasn’t going to end well.

I think it's only fair 

There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere 

Wanna share? 

“You know, when I was first adopted by the Luthors, I adored Lex. When he showed his true colours, I was crushed...”

Lena was opening up to her? Kara knew that Lena rarely gave interviews, nevertheless talked about her past to reporters. About Lex. Yet… 

But why? Could… maybe...

'Cause I like you 

But that's not enough 

So if you will 

Please fall in love with me 

“Finally, I realized that some people are just bad. And there’s nothing you can do to change that. But, you can learn to protect yourself.”

Kara wasn’t really sure what to say to that. In a way, Kara understood where Lena was coming from. She encountered a lot of bad people in the past year. But part of Kara always searched for the good in people, and believed that they could change. Aunt Astra almost did. 

But she was looking at Lena. 

“Yeah.”

Kara was falling and her head couldn’t seem to catch up.

Let's write a story 

Be in my book 

You've got to join me on my page 

At least take a look 

“Is it so hard to believe that I feel the same way? Are you one of those people that thinks there’s no such thing as a good Luthor?”

“I believe that everyone should be judged on their own merits.”

Kara stood straight, with as much confidence as she could ever possibly imagine to hold in the presence of Lena Luthor. Everything she could possibly do so Lena couldn’t tell that she was Supergirl. 

A part of her believed that it wouldn’t be so bad. And it probably wouldn’t. But Kara was already so scared to face her feelings and what they could mean. 

So Kara promised herself that she would tell Lena once she knew what these feelings meant. 

Why simply being around Lena made Kara feel like she was reading a cheesy romance novel.

Oh, where are your manners? 

You need some time? 

Let's swap chests today 

That might help you decide 

“I doubt you would’ve believed that a Luthor just wanted to see justice done.” 

Kara wished she could tell Lena how she did. Cause Lena knew that Kara believed in her, which meant Supergirl did too. 

Instead, Supergirl opted to say how glad she was for Lena’s help.

“Who would’ve believed it? A Super and a Luthor working together.”

They both chuckled. Knowing the weight that those locked away chests held. But for them, Kara hoped that they could move past it.

“I hope we can work together in the future.”

“Me too.”

Kara even as Supergirl felt giddy all over.

Oh, would you be 

So kind 

As to fall in love with me, you see 

I'm trying 

“Ah! Hey!” 

“Oh shut up! You barely even felt that.” 

Kara threw back the pillow Alex had just thrown at her seconds ago.

It missed.

“For a Superhero you have terrible aim.”

Kara pouted. “I got you last time.”

“Yeah you were lucky you caught me off guard. Now back to you and your obliviousness.”

Kara groaned. 

“You clearly like her Kara.”

“I- Bu-”

“Nope, no buts. You said ‘I flew here on a bus’. Didn’t listen to any of your friends and family who are literally the people you care most about because you didn’t believe she was guilty-”

“I was right though.”

“Yeah, yeah. You get insanely flustered-”

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“No I don’t.”

“You said you would meet her at her gala as both Kara and Supergirl and didn’t have the heart to say no or bail as either identity.”

“...Fine.”

Alex smirked at her. “Good. Step one is admitting your feelings.”

“What’s step two?”

“Admitting them to her.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.”

I know you know that I like you 

But that's not enough 

So if you will 

Please fall in love 

I think it's only fair 

“Alex, for the last time, I highly doubt someone like Lena Luthor would be interested in someone like me.”

“You’re literally a superhero Kara.”

“Yeah, and she doesn’t know that.”

“I’m surprised she doesn’t by now.”

Kara glared at her sister.

“Alright. But seriously, Kara. She filled your office with flowers after reading your article. Who does that?”

“She was being kind. Not many people look at Luthors in a positive light.”

“You two have weekly lunches. Since when does a CEO do that with a reporter.”

“We’re friends.”

“Let me repeat that, since when does a CEO have time for weekly lunches with a friend.”

“Alex.”

“Didn’t she scrap that alien detection device after you said your opinion on it?”

Kara opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Alex.

“Didn’t she literally speak at the Supergirl statue unveiling?”

“Sh-”

“Stop giving me excuses and just ask her out. So I can stop living through this torture.”

“You really think she likes me back?”

“_ Yes, _” Alex exaggerated. “Like what you told me not too long ago, go get the girl. Go take the risk before it’s too late.”

There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere 

Wanna share? 

'Cause I like you 

But that's not enough 

So if you will 

Please fall in love with me 

Oh 

Kara stood anxiously in front of the office door. 

“Are you going to go in?” 

Kara looked over to Jess, Lena’s assistant. 

“Right, yeah.”

Kara went in, but not before catching a glimpse of a smirk on Jess’ face. Kara saw Lena at her desk, scribbling on paper. The lamp next to the desk being the brightest source of light, was a stark contrast to the dark night sky that could be seen past the windows. 

Lena was clearly focused on her work, which is something that always amazed Kara when she dropped by with donuts after work. That despite probably being the first one to come into work, she was still able to focus on something late into the night while everyone had gone home.

Kara froze. She noticed one small thing that was different about Lena. Everything else was the same. Hair in a tight bun, sleek business attire, insanely tall heels that Kara will never understand how she walks in, despite not feeling pain. But on Lena’s face were a pair of glasses. Lena looked undeniably cute.

Once again Kara had that feeling in her stomach again. What she figured was that butterflies in her stomach kind of feeling.

Oh, do me a favor 

Can your heart rate rise a little? 

“Oh, Kara. Didn’t realize you were here.”

Kara shook herself out of her reverie. Did Lena notice she was staring? When did she? Kara felt her heart race in all directions. “Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was… um… You wear glasses?” 

Lena chuckled. “Yeah. I ran out of contacts this morning and didn’t have time to pick up new ones. I don’t really like wearing them though.”

“Well, I think they look good on you,” Kara said without thinking. _ Shoot. _

Lena had a slight blush on her face. “Thanks. Donuts?”

Do me a favor 

Can your heart rate rise a little? 

(ooh) 

“Yep.”

“Lifesaver.” 

Kara handed her the bag. Her heart skipped a beat as their hands touched. Lena started eating the donut, Kara pulled out one for herself out of the bag.

“Working late again?”

“Sadly yes.”

“You overwork yourself too much.”

Lena shrugged. “But then the work would never get done.”

“You are aware you can do it later.”

“Yes, but by the next day there are another hundred things to do. But you dropping by giving me donuts definitely makes my day.”

Kara watched nervously as Lena ate her donut.

“Kara are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, what makes you say that?” Kara fiddled with her glasses.

“You’re not eating for once.”

“Oh.” Kara noticed the donut in her hand she still had yet to eat.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

Kara sighed. _ Go get the girl. _ “I- Um. I’m kinda nervous.” _ Gosh dammit, not what I wanted to say. _

“And why are you nervous?”

“Um… I- I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay… go ahead.”

“Would you like to have lunch with me sometime?”

Lena stared at Kara confused. “We have lunch every week Kara.”

_ Shoot, shoot, wrong wording. _ “Oh. Uh no I.” Kara paused taking a deep breath. “I mean like on a date.” 

Kara looked nervously down to the floor. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her dress. She tried to focus on something, anything. Then her ear tuned into a calming beat. Lena’s heartbeat. Then it suddenly started to speed up. 

“You mean like as a couple?”

Oh do me a favor 

Can your heart rate rise a little? 

(ooh) 

Do me a favor 

Kara looked back up and nodded. 

“You don’t need to say yes. I just… honestly I- I could probably get move on from my feelings for you, if- if it makes you uncomfortable. I- we can just be friends-” 

“_ You _ have feelings for _ me _?”

“Yeah.”

“Guess Jess was right,” Lena mumbled under her breath.

“Right about what?”

“You heard that? Right of course you did. Right about you also having feelings for me.”

“_Also? _”

“I like you too Kara.”

“Oh.” Kara’s heart was definitely racing like crazy, but Kara found some comfort in the fact that Lena’s was too. “So…”

“Yes. Text me the date and time. And since this will be different, how about dinner instead? Something new for a change.”

“Dinner. Yeah, I can do that,” Kara confirmed.

“Great, see you then.”

“Okay. Um, I- I should get going. I… I guess I’ve got some planning to do.”

Lena smiled at her. “I guess you do.”

Kara waved goodbye and headed out of Lena’s office. 

“Oh and don’t let that donut go to waste, darling.”

Kara nearly tripped over at the term of endearment. 

Soft chuckles came from both Lena and Jess, as Kara who was blushing furiously now left the building.

Oh, would you be 

So kind 

As to fall in love with me, you see 

I'm trying 

Kara nervously played with her glasses as she gathered up the courage to knock on the door of Lena’s apartment. 

Lena opened the door and for what was the millionth time, Kara couldn’t breathe. Lena had her hair in a bun, though one that was a tad bit messier than her usual slick work bun. She wore a plain blouse and a black skirt with a flower pattern. She also wore a simple silver necklace that complemented the outfit. Lena looked gorgeous. 

“Just a sec,” Lena said and she quickly attempted to toss on her black heels. But Kara was too busy staring to even register what Lena had said. Though, Lena must’ve noticed Kara’s silence because halfway to putting her left shoe on she looked up. 

Kara, of course, was still frozen there. 

Lena raised her eyebrow. “You okay there darling?” Lena finished putting her shoes on and stood up, now reaching Kara’s height with her heels. 

“I- yeah…” Kara said breathlessly. “You just… you look… wow.”

Lena smirked. “Huh, never thought I’d render a reporter speechless.”

Kara blushed. 

“Though I see I’m not the only one who looks ‘wow’,” Lena said gesturing to Kara’s outfit, which consisted of a white patterned blouse, layered with a black leather jacket and black pants. 

“Thanks.”

“Alright, so where are we headed?”

“Have you ever tried food trucks?”

I know you know that I like you 

But that's not enough 

So if you will 

Please fall in love 

I think it's only fair 

“Okay, I admit, the food is pretty good. But I swear it’s got a gazillion calories.”

Kara laughed. “Of course that’s your concern.”

“Why do you think I tried to make you eat kale?”

Kara shrugged in response. “You do know if you were attempting to convert me to your oddly healthy way of eating, it’s never going to work.”

Lena sighed dramatically. “My plan has been foiled.”

“More like backfired.” Kara gestured to the burger in Lena’s hand.

Lena shook her head. “You’re gonna be the death of me Kara Danvers.”

“You’re overexaggerating.” 

The two were walking through the park as the sun began to set. A few people were around, but at a distance that the two felt like they were the only people on earth.

“And humans, like me, can't eat that many calories or else we’ll get a heart attack or something.”

“What?” Kara stopped walking. Lena didn’t realize and walked a few steps ahead. It took a few seconds before Lena stopped too. 

Lena turned around to face Kara. It looked like she was pondering something for a moment, until she spoke, “I said what I said.”

Kara searched Lena’s eyes to try to find the hidden meaning behind Lena’s words. 

Lena walked to Kara until she was directly in front of her. Lena reached behind Kara, and carefully removed Kara’s hair tie that kept her hair in a half up- half down do. Then Lena looked around them to make sure no one was watching and slowly removed Kara’s glasses. 

“Hmm.” Lena put the glasses back on. “The psychological effect is definitely efficient around the public, but lacks the protection of your identities when around those who become your friends… Supergirl.”

“Lena- I… How?” 

“Like I said. Around work or simply in public, no one would tell. The glasses, hair, outfits, and clumsy demeanor versus the strong, confident, heroic aura from Supergirl. People won’t believe a hero, who they look up to, behind the cape acts just like they do. So they separate it. But when you spend time around both personalities, you pick up things that eventually create the link for seeing that Kara and Supergirl are the same person. _ Then _ the glasses seem stupid.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. If you ever were.”

The last part of Lena’s words hung in the air. Kara knew the fear laced in it. _ Do you trust me? _ That’s what Lena was wondering.

“I trust you Lena. I- I just wanted to protect you. I’ve seen my family and friends get hurt because they knew my identity. Because they were close to me. I care about you too much to risk that possibility. And you’ve already gone through so much.”

“I’m a Luthor, Kara. I don’t go down without a fight.”

“So… you’re not mad?”

“No. I mean a little. But if I did let my anger take over, I wouldn’t be on this amazing date right now.”

Kara smiled. “So you still like me?”

“All of you, as both Kara and Supergirl.”

They linked their hands and continued walking beneath the stars.

“What’s your real name?”

“Kara Zor-El.”

“Kara Zor-El…” Lena repeated, the sound like music to Kara’s ears.

There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share) 

'Cause I like you 

But that's not enough 

So if you will 

Please fall in love 

“Not fair Luthor! You have to be cheating!” Winn exclaimed.

“A Luthor never cheats, a Luthor plans steps ahead.”

“That’s cheating.”

“No, Schott. It’s called using your head.”

The group laughed loudly as Winn pouted. 

“Nice one Luthor.” Alex and Lena high fived. 

“Hey stop torturing Winn,” Kara said as she came back with a refill of popcorn. 

“Thank you, Kara.”

“And Winn quit accusing my girlfriend of cheating.” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek.

“Thank you, dear.”

“Maybe we should put the monopoly away before Winn makes us start another 5 hours of a new round,” J’onn suggested. 

They continued catching up and chatting for the next hours or so, eventually, Lena and Kara were the only ones left in the apartment. 

“Movie?”

Lena nodded. “I’m picking this time.”

“What why?”

“Cause you’re going to pick the Wizard of Oz for the hundredth time.”

“Not my fault it’s a good movie.”

“No, but it is your fault playing it almost every time we watch a movie.”

“Then maybe Footloose, oh or Grease-” Kara paused when she saw the movie Lena picked. “I didn’t realize my girlfriend was a fan of romcoms.”

Lena shrugged. “I guess… I kinda like the idea of falling in love.”

The couple snuggled next to each other as _The Notebook_ began to play.

Oh I like you 

But that's not enough 

So if you will 

Please fall in love with me 

“You better not drop me.”

“I would never.”

“... Okay,” Lena said. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as Kara carried her up bridal style. 

“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Kara looked at her long-time girlfriend who always was nervous when flying. Lena’s eyes were closed, her shoulders tight, and she held on tightly to Kara. “Lee, we haven’t even left the ground.”

“Th-then hurry up.”

Kara chuckled softly. “I won’t let you go. Have I ever?”

“... No…”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then relax okay?”

Lena nodded against her shoulder and loosened her grip. Kara then took off, but not too suddenly so she wouldn’t get scared. 

Eventually, they landed. Kara set Lena down on the ground. Kara watched as Lena opened her eyes and gasped. 

It was evening, and the sun had set. The two of them were alone on a little flat area on a large hill. Before them… was the universe. 

Lena looked at Kara. “I love you,” Lena said. 

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected declaration. 

“I- uh,” Lena started, probably surprised herself at it too. “You don’t have to-”

“I love you, Lena. I have for a while. And I’ve been falling for you since the day I met you, I just didn’t realize it.”

Lena blushed. Then Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss, one that expressed their love for each other. 

When they pulled away they both had bright genuine smiles on their faces. 

“Where was Krypton?”

Kara put her cape down, and they both sat and Kara taught Lena the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @_Argo_Navis  
Also, I will hopefully post a bunch before August ends and University takes up my time. Though I'm still hoping to post every once in a while during uni.  
Anyways, if any of you have some plot ideas or songs I should base some fics on, comment below. And also if you want to see a Hallmark-style fic kind of based on that plot Andrea Brooks and Nicole Maines made up all the way back during the Ultimates, if so I'll try to get that up sometime next week.  
See ya later Superfriends!


End file.
